


Hell Hath No Fury

by 2hyunlove



Series: Pieces From the Moon and Stars [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Maybe just a little tongue-in-cheek, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2hyunlove/pseuds/2hyunlove
Summary: Two angels, the Devil, a demon and an incubus strolls into the bar in Purgatory...it has all the makings of a staple joke but what business does an angel really have in a bar in Purgatory? Fallen Angel Daniel and the Incubus Sungwoo are going to find out.





	Hell Hath No Fury

The energy in the bar is almost electric, the current running through each and every individual in the room like static, lifting the hair from everyone's arms. Tails twitch agitatedly, those with forked tongues nervously taste the air every few minutes. Wings are ruffled, as if dislodging thorns caught in between the feathers. Even the tepid humans who were allowed entry into “The Good Place” shiver in unexplained anticipation/dread.

Regardless of reaction, each and every eye, whether it is human or demon, is unobtrusively watching the figure at the end of the bar, nursing his drink quietly, two sets of huge white wings curving protectively around him, as if telling everyone he is aware of their interest but wishing no part in it. The wings shine pristine white, glowing from within, massive enough that it occupies two seats across, even as folded in as they were. It is almost impossible not to notice. In fact, it's the only reason why Daniel has been stuck in his seat for more than two days, occasionally going out to stretch his huge black wings. He was getting pretty bored, honestly, with nothing happening. He wished he had someone else to talk to while waiting.

As if fulfilling Daniel's wish, a beautiful individual radiating charisma and seduction, strolls through the floor casually, as if ignorant of the tension, Daniel perks up and throws the incubus a bright smile, the incubus' tail languidly waves from side to side in greeting as he slips into a bar stool just across the angel, next to Daniel.

“Niel-ah,” the incubus begins, sliding an arm familiarly around the silver-haired fallen angel , “who's the newcomer everyone's staring at?”

Daniell smiles warmly in response, a disarmingly warm puppy smile that feels so out-of-place in purgatory, raising his bottle of lukewarm beer in salute. “No one knows, Sungwoo hyung. It's been seven days since he's marched in and no one's made any move to ask.”

“Seven days?” Sungwoo asks disbelievingly.

“Seven days.” Daniel drawls out delightedly in confirmation, holding up seven fingers playfully in front of Sungwoo. Seven days isn't really much in the scheme of infinite torture, however, seven days of mystery in Purgatory might as well be seven millennia. It's like watching an egg sizzling over a really low flame, waiting oh-so-slowly and painfully for it to cook. 

“Daniel, you seem like you're enjoying this.” The incubus raises an amused eyebrow at the fallen angel before he shakes his head, “Who am I kidding, of course you're enjoying this. Everyone suffering through curiosity, the subject going through sheer discomfort at the attention. You're just basking in all this negative energy, huh? This is the whole reason why you fell all the way down here.”

“Ya got me. No regrets, though. It's more interesting in hell anyway.” Daniel giggles at him and gives him a flying kiss before sliding his eyes back to the subject of their conversation. “Besides, I think those who can actually recognise angels are actually quite afraid of our guy.”

“Uh? What of?” Sungwoo blinks, staring at the angel on the other side of the bar unabashedly. The angel, Sungwoo thought, has a decently handsome face, unsurprising for an angel. His silver-blond hair was swept into a comma-style meant to show off eyes that are currently drowning themselves in his drink. He has a really slim build, comparable to Sungwoo's own but where Sungwoo always held himself with casual confidence, this angel radiates a sort of naïve, clumsy, uncomfortable air. It makes him appear smaller than Sungwoo and all the more like prey. Sungwoo could not fathom anyone being afraid of this guy.

“See the two sets of wings?” Daniel says, hooking his arm around Sungwoo's neck and pulling Sungwoo against him, nuzzling the other's ear before he turns back towards their subject of interest. “That's the mark of a Dominion, Sungwoo hyung. One.” Daniel says, accentuating each word, “of,” licking Sungwoo's earlobe, “Heaven's,” making Sungwoo shiver, “generals.”

“Ehhhhhh?” Sungwoo exclaims in surprise, pinning Daniel with a disbelieving look, forgetting Daniel's attempt at flirtation. A general? Sungwoo cannot believe it.

“I don't make the rules, hyung.” Daniel shrugs, pouting in disappointment at Sungwoo's inattention to his flirting. 

“How did an angelic general fall from heaven? I mean, we haven't really had a fallen angel in tens of thousands of years, let alone a general. What, did he get bored or something?”

“That's the thing. I don't think he's really fallen either.”

“Huh?”

Daniel points to the wings and motions to his own, showing the stark contrast. “Still white and glowing. Have you ever seen a fallen angel with pure white wings?”

“Then...why? How? Huuuh?” Seungwoo is confused. Angels do not come to Purgatory willingly unless on errand or if they've fallen and waiting to be cleared to enter Hell. The paperwork is usually atrocious enough (this IS Purgatory) that it takes a couple of days/weeks/months (who knows?) and the waiting supernaturals usually hang out in The Good Place bar (the only bar in Purgatory). For an angel, a non-fallen one, to hang out in Purgatory without falling...

As Sungwoo mentally combusted, Daniel slumps down on the not-quite-sticky-not-quite-clean bar counter, enjoying the texture and feeling of the wood. The thing with Purgatory is, everything is just that slightest bit uncomfortable and WRONG but not wrong enough, like an itch that it's in that one place on your back where it's hard to reach, you can scratch it but it takes a long time for your arm to reach it, inching painfully slow. And when you eventually get to scratch it, it falls just shy of complete relief. Purgatory is just like that. 

It drives a lot of human souls mad, which is why it is Daniel's favourite place to relax. In his opinion, purgatory does a better job of torturing humans, it is a much more refined sort of torture than the nine circles of Hell. 

“I wish something would happen soon.” Daniel yawns, scratching his head, “This is getting boring~ ”

As if on cue, another angel charges into the bar. (Daniel is on a roll with his unintentional predictions.) This one is a real beauty, ethereal with his long, raven black hair, rosy perfectly-shaped cupid bow mouth, and pale alabaster skin. One couldn't mistake him for anything else but an angel. An angel on a mission, it seems, as he stalks all the way to the bar counter as if on jet-propelled wings, the combination of the frown and glare on his face warning everyone away as he heads straight for the lone angel in the corner.

Daniel perks up, tugging at Sungwoo's sleeve and tilting his head in the second angel's direction. “Finally! Show's starting.” He says cheerily.

“Ho ho. Bartender, popcorn please.” Sungwoo says, hunkering down besides Daniel, all the while ignoring the lesser demon bartender's odd look at his order. All around them, the Good Place is abuzz with even more electricity. Not one, but two angels in the span of a week. Purgatory has never had this much excitement.

Without a word, the second angel grabs the unsuspecting first angel's closest arm and tries to march both of them out of the door. He is almost successful, the first angel taken by surprise and unresistant. However, this does not last long as the surprised one yanks his arm free, glaring at the second one who glares right back. 

“Dominion, it's time you went back to the Second Sphere.” He says, stiffly, formally but so whisper soft that no one else should be able to hear it. Fortunately, Daniel and Sungwoo aren't just anyone.

The first angel snorts, shaking his head at the second before turning away from him, going back to nursing his own drink. “Go home, Minki.” 

This makes the second angel, Minki, frown go up in intensity. “I KNEW you were up to something when you made me go with the newbies for that piddly Lesser Demon infestation in Asia.” Minki bursts out, causing some of the demons present to frown at his words. “I just didn't know you were this stupid.”

When Minki is met by stoic silence, he tries cajoling. “Jonghyun-ah, let's go home, before the Holy Father finds out, huh?”

Jonghyun. Dominion Jonghyun. The first angel's identity is now revealed, making Daniel twitch at the familiarity of it. Like he's heard of it before except, like all things in Purgatory, surface memory gets affected and Daniel can't put a finger on where he's heard this name before. He's sure if he concentrates enough, it will come to him but he doesn't think it's that important.

“Just go home, Minki.” 'Jonghyun' repeats himself curtly.

Minki's mouth draws into a straight line in what Daniel thinks is building frustration but there is a glint in his eyes that means he isn't through with his convincing. “There's no going back, you know, once you've fallen.”

Daniel barely hears Jonghyun's whispered “I know, Minki. Now, go home.” 

Minki shakes his head, holding on to Jonghyun's loose long sleeves and weakly tugging. “No. Jonghyun-ah, come home.”

Jonghyun probably knows how persistent Minki can be because silence greets Minki's argument.

“Everyone's waiting. Seraph Soogeun has started asking where you are.”

A twitch from Jonghyun and Daniel hears Minki's voice change to a wheedling, persuading tone.

“Guanlin's still tripping over his Latin. He's going to fail DeadSeaScrolls101.”

Jonghyun's hand tightens around his glass and Daniel can feel Minki smelling the blood in the water, closing in for the kill.

“Hyunbin keeps tripping over his own feet. He almost fell over his own sword. He might not become a full Authority if he keeps it up.” Daniel could almost see a spasm run up the first angel.

“You know, HE left Hyunbin to you to look after.” Soft, so very soft but oh so sharp, Daniel thinks, as the first angel sighs this big big sigh after a very long pause, finally looking the second angel in the eye. Before Minki can open his mouth to deliver the final blow, someone appears in the room, in the little space between Jonghyun and Minki, severing the connection between the two as the newcomer forcibly takes Jonghyun by the wrist, dragging him out of his chair and forcing him to stand. The room is flooded with the acrid, sharp smell of brimstone.

Three pairs of majestic, ebony wings fill up the space threateningly between the Dominion and his friend, as a pair of dark eyes pin Minki imperiously. The newcomer is tall, taller than both angels, his tall frame encased in a crisp black suit accentuated by a deep red dress shirt, bringing into sharp-relief the almost-cold handsomeness of the angry face currently focused on the second angel.

“Go away, Minki. You've heard his answer, don't embarrass yourself by twisting previous events for your benefit. Just go.”

Before I do something you'll regret, the words are not said but it felt implicit in the way the silky smooth voice deepened. The newcomer spoke softly but it seems to carry all around the room, making most of the bar's patrons cringe, shiver and want to be some place else. Most of the lesser beings actually make their way out of the door, no matter how interesting things are starting to go. 

Only Daniel and Sungwoo stayed. Surprised, certainly by the turn of events, but curious, sinfully so. Especially because the newcomer was not just any run-of-the mill demon. It was a face familiar to most of Hell's denizens.

The clues were all there, even for the uninitiated. The smell of brimstone, three sets of black wings, the ability to appear anywhere in Purgatory and every corner of hell – the combination is a unique one granted to only one individual – The one known as the previous Bringer of Dawn, current King of the Nine Circles of Hell, the original Fallen Angel, Minhyun the Son of the Morning Star.

Daniel wonders how the smaller angel does not just disappear, taking the brunt of the King of Hell's almost palpable ire. Minki even ruffled his wings a little bigger, standing his ground. Not...that it did much good. Daniel waits for Minki to fold, because no one has to-date not done so.

Except it doesn't happen as Minhyun falls down with a foot on his back, making him stagger into Minki who lithely avoided the taller fallen angel. The King of Hell ends up on the floor of the bar, the sticky...dirty floor of a bar, just the right mix of dirt and bad smells to make anyone twitch. Daniel winces, it's widely known that the King of Hell has a penchant for cleanliness. Minhyun is going to be so pissed.

Tracing the line of the shiny patented leather shoe on Minhyun's back all the way up the dark slacks of the culprit and straight up to a testy looking Dominion who has a big pout on his face. Daniel hears Sungwoo stifle incredulous laughter, even as he himself does so. They don't really want to attract Minhyun's attention, because attracting the wrong kind of attention from the King of Hell meant really unenjoyable work. Hell actually might feel like hell, no pun intended.

“Oh, can you two just SHUT UP.” Jonghyun says imperiously, crossing his arms, “It's stuffy enough in here without the both of you making it even stuffier.” The Dominion glares at both the devil and the angel before pointing at the angel. 

“You, Minki, go back to Heaven, please. I'm bequeathing the little chicks in your care. Have fun.” Jonghyun says, making shooing motions towards Minki. And though the speech is rough, there is a special smile on Jonghyun's lips and a soft twinkle in his eye. He takes his foot off of Minhyun to cross over to Minki, giving him a gruff hug, whispering quietly, “You know you can't help but baby them anyway. Take care of them and yourself, my friend.”

“Are you sure, Jonghyun?” Minki asks dubiously, eyeing his friend for any signs of doubt. Jonghyun nods and smiles. “It's time.” Jonghyun says simply. Minki nods, sensing the absolute certainty of Jonghyun's decision radiating in the relaxed stance that Jonghyun has adopted once Minhyun had appeared.

“Goodbye, my friend.” Minki hugs Jonghyun tightly before leaving. If he accidentally steps on one of Minhyun's perfectly pristine shirt cuff, it is surely an accident and does not have anything to do with the small flounce he did so close to Minhyun's nose nor the quiet threat of “If you hurt him again, I'm coming back down here for you.”

“Now, can I get up?” Minhyun hissed at Jonghyun, drawing the Dominion's eyes from the door Minki just left from to Minhyun who is tapping his fingers on the floor impatiently.

“He's ASKING?” Sungwoo whispers in shock to Daniel, his eyes almost manic with incredulity. Daniel mirrors Sungwoo's concerns, wondering who this Dominion is. This diminutive Dominion who can kick the head honcho of the worst place on Earth and NOT be instantly turned to dust.

Because to be honest, the Dominion doesn't even seem cowed at the inherent danger of Minhyun's soft tone, nor seems to care as Minhyun gets up anyway when the Dominion doesn't reply. 

“Don't do that ever again, Jonghyun.” The King of Hell says, brushing down his suit, “ I have a reputation to uphold.”

Jonghyun snorts, shrugging Minhyun's threat like water off his back, his eyes glittering like hard rocks as he grabs Minhyun roughly by his tie, forcing the fallen angel towards him, as he boldly kisses the King of Hell on the lips, making Sungwoo and Daniel's jaws fall to the ground. There is a slightly smokey look in the angel's half-closed eyes for an instant before he shoves Minhyun away and resumes glaring at Minhyun. The balls on this Dominion, Daniel thinks, are huge. Totally deserving of being a general.

“I'm angry at you, you asshole. You left me waiting for SEVEN DAYS. Seven days in Purgatory, do you know how bad that can be? And don't you pretend you didn't know I was here because I'm pretty sure you know what goes on in Purgatory as well as all Hell!” Jonghyun told Minhyun, the pout on his lips growing in size until dimples come out from both sides of his cheeks, making his lower face look like an upside-down duck. 

Upside-down...duck. Something clicks in Daniel's head.

Daniel remembers one night when Minhyun actually invited Daniel for a drink or two. Fallen angel to fallen angel. The lightweight King of Hell got drunk at one bottle of beer and proceeded to talk about someone, someone whom Minhyun had sworn to be together with, someone Daniel could tell was precious to Minhyun, especially when he spent hours gushing about how cute this person pouted and how a duck appeared when he did. Someone Minhyun had left behind in the heavens when he fell... Daniel had thought it was some cute cherub judging from Minhyun's descriptions – small, cute, adorable – not a Dominion who ordered a whole squadron of angel soldiers. Not a dominion who could kick the King of Hell in the back and be such a little shit.

“Seven days?” Minhyun growls, slamming a hand down on the wall beside the Dominion's head, “Jonghyun, You made me wait TEN THOUSAND YEARS. IN HELL.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. The Nine Circles of Hell are taken from Dante's Inferno. The types of angels are a very debatable topic, I used to read about enochian magic a lot but I have to say I liberally doused it with my own angel belief.
> 
> 2\. Thanks to Lu, the lovely lovely Lu for looking it over. I have so much doubts about my own writing that I really felt like there are so many things wrong with this thing. Lu gave me the courage to post this.
> 
> 3\. As with most things in the series 'Pieces from the Moon and Stars', these were plans for multi-chaptered fics that I feel I will never ever write so I decided to write drabbles of them instead so that some of it sees the light of day. This particular piece is literally the almost-ending I've planned based off of how Minhyun fell, what happened to Jonghyun and Minhyun in between and finally the resolution where Jonghyun finally decides to forsake heaven and his responsibilities. 
> 
> 4\. #TWOHYUNWEEK - <https://twitter.com/twohyunweek> \- please join in. Some lovely people actually planned this and it sounds marvelous :D I don't have anything planned for it because the dates it's set on is usually busy for me IRL but we'll see if inspiration strikes. Or someone strikes me with a rock with an idea on it that I'd be fired up to write. (please comment if you feel you have one for me. ) haha
> 
> 5\. Feel free to DM or talk to me on <https://twitter.com/2hyunlove_ao3>.


End file.
